Love is a fright
by Zammieluver4eves
Summary: Zach and Cameron go on a date but what happens when Cammie meets old friends? (Raisy Hale and Kat.) (Those who don't know the DEAD IS series, READ IT! TO under stand the story you must read. Bye! Love those who review my other stories.


** Cammie's POV**

"Cameron! Get down here or you and Zach are going to be late!" Mom called. "Fine!" I said and went to the top of the stairs and started laughing at Zach. "What's so funny Gallagher girl?" He asked. I continued to laugh and walked over to him. Instead of taking his arm I reached up and redid his tie which had been put around his forehead. Then I took his arm and we made our way to the limo. Zach seemed nervous. I punched his arm and laughed. "You're creepy sometimes Cams," He said with worry in his eyes. I just shrugged and then we pulled up into the drive way to the high school. I could hear music and a female voice singing. I walked in and looked around to see a boy pushing a girl up to the stage. "Kat wants to sing!" He said and I giggled. I looked around and decided to get something to eat. I snagged two cream puffs and shoved one into Zach's mouth. I laughed and wiped some cream off his nose and stuck it on his forehead. "Daisy! Wait!" I could hear a boy yelling and looked up to see a girl making a beeline for me. "Cameron?" She asked. "Daisy!" I said and hugged her. I looked at the singer and ran towards her. "Wait isn't that?" "Kat?!" Zach whispered. I ran towards her and felt a sharp pain go through my side. I heard a gunshot and felt the pieces of glass falling around Kat and me. "Cammie!" Zach screamed. "Katarina!" Her date screamed but we were already falling out of a twenty feet building. "No!" The boys screamed when Kat hit a branch and slowed down but I hit the ground and felt a familiar feeling and when I blinked I saw blood.

**Kat's POV**

I looked around in the crowd and saw Cammie and Daisy talking and then Zach saw me. I looked up to see a gunman pointing his gun at me and when I looked down from the stage I saw Cammie running towards me. She rammed into me and we both got shot in the side. We fell through a window shattering it and began falling. I could hear Hale screaming my name and Zach and Daisy screaming Cammie's. I smacked into a tree branch which laid me on the ground safely but when I turned my head a sharp pain coursed through my brain and I silently screamed Cammie's name when I saw her with her dress completely ruined and bloody. Her right arm and left leg were broken because they were at an odd angle. I slowly felt my eyes closing. I felt a figure standing above me and I opened my eyes a little and saw a boy, Ryan was his name I think. He looked over at Cammie and picked her up first making her let out a small scream. He quickly handed her over to Zach and they got into a limo which stood waiting for other people. Ryan grabbed me and carried me to the limo where Cammie and Zach was and helped me sit up on one of the seats but I felt my left side burn with pain and when Hale tried to put his arm around me I whimpered in pain while Daisy looked worried. "Joe get us to Gallagher NOW!" Zach screamed at the driver who turned in his seat. "Zach wat-" He didn't finish when he saw Cammie and me lying across our boyfriends laps me trying to put pressure on it while Zach had a towel and was pressing Cammie's arm and leg to her side and wrapping her wound in the towel. My eyes slowly began closing again.

**Zach's POV**

I didn't expect Cammie to run towards Kat and get hit with a bullet. Ryan, Hale, and I took out the gunmen and ran to the window. We saw Kat hitting a branch and Cammie hitting the ground to hard. "No!" Daisy screamed and she stiffened and stood there holding her head. "Daisy?" Ryan asked and stepped towards her. "Rose wanted to know what just happened." Ryan jumped out the window and we waited for him to die but he landed near Cammie and howled. _Wait, howled?_ Hale gulped and we ran to the stairs. When we got to the girls Kat was barely awake but Cammie had several broken thing and hopefully she didn't get a coma for a year and a half. Ryan handed Cammie to me and when we were all in the limo I screamed at Joe and when he saw Cammie and Kat he paled and drove like mad to Gallagher. "Hang on Cammie," I said and Hale and I rushed to the infirmary and the doctors sprung up from their game of poker and 6 doctors took Cammie and 5 took Kat. "Where's Cammie?!" Rachel screamed running through the doors. "Where is my daughter?" She asked me and when she saw Cammie through the window of the operating room she screamed and dropped to her knees crying. "I might be able to help," Daisy said and pointed her finger at the doctors who were struggling to get the bullet out of Kat and Cammie. The doctors took a step back and the bullets came flying out of the room and into her palm. "Rifle," Ryan said cleaning the bullet and putting a thread through it and handed it to me. "It's for Cammie, she might want to know what hit her." He gave another one to Hale who looked fascinated. "I'm a werewolf Daisy is a Psychic," Ryan said and grinned showing fangs. I got up quickly but then four figures shimmered in the air. "Daisy!" A woman's voice said and three woman appeared while a man hung back in the air. "Are you okay Daisy?" The man asked. "Nice to see you too Rafe." Rachel said trying to hold back a laugh. Hale and I looked clueless at them.

**Daisy's POV**

I didn't expect my parents to come out of the air. "I'm fine Dad." I felt something wrapping around me and when I looked around I saw nothing. "Poppy stop it!" I yelled at her and she lost concentration. "Jeez is that something new? Squeeze your sister to death?" I asked. I looked at Hale and Zach. "This is my dad mom and older sisters Poppy and Rose." "We're all physics except Dad." Rose said and I looked at Dad to see him talking with Rachel. "Hello Ryan nice to see you again," Rose said and Poppy snickered. I gasped and snapped my fingers. I had noticed Rose's sadness before I left. I snapped my fingers and concentrated on someone. The ground cracked a little and something small came shooting up from it. The crack disappeared. "Daisy sweetie what are you doing?" Mom asked. I grinned and placed the bottle in front of Rose. I uncapped it and turned it up side down. Everyone closed their eyes except me and when they looked at where the bottle used to be sat a sleeping Nicholas Bone. Rose just looked shocked. "I've been practicing," I said and waved my hand. A bucket of hot water came flying into the room and poured itself on Nicholas. "Gah!" He screamed and jumped up dressed in jeans and a shirt that said,** Werewolves don't howl at the moon they howl at girls.** Rose smirked at the shirt and waved her hand in front of it. **I growl and I** **bite but my eyes are set on a flower that shines bright.** He laughed and dipped her but noticed us and stopped. "You're welcome Nicholas," I said smirking. "Did you really think Rose bottled you up and put you in a portal to here?" He turned ghost white. Ryan did a man hug with Nicholas and smirked stupidly. "Wait that was you?" Poppy asked. I rolled my eyes. "Duh!" I said and heard something. _Thank you,_ "What that's so co-" "Shh!" I said and continued to listen. _Thank you Daisy for helping us but beware when we wake we shall not remember anything. _I got a sharp pain and my eyes became white and I saw a vision. _"Cammie!" Three girls ran up to Cameron but before they reached her she jumped and flew over them and Kat jumps over two boys and a girl._ I gasped and found myself on the floor with my dad and Ryan looking worried. "I'm fine," I said quickly and got up. Rose tried entering without permission to see the vision but I shot her a glare that made her stop. "Stop that!" I screamed after she tried it again. _We will only remember you Daisy G._ I shivered and walked out of the room and sat down. "Daizee?" I heard a familiar accent and looked up to see Duke. I looked at him and began holding him against the wall and checked his pockets and found several bombs a grenade and a gun. "Nice try Herbert," I said and let go and moved to get the gun. He rammed into me and grabbed the gun. He pulled the trigger and the bullet shot me in the shoulder. He continued to shoot at me but I wasn't going down with out of a fight. I lunged at him and smacked the gun out of his hand which skidded out into the infirmary. I had at least twelve bullet wounds but I continued to hit him and finally punched his face hearing a satisfying crack. I got off him and looked up to see my father looking at me with horror in his eyes. Ryan was growling softly and Rose was trying to hold Nicholas back. I got up and just to make sure brought my elbow to his head cracking his neck.


End file.
